


[ART] Of All The Gin Joints! (Remix It Again, Sam)

by Amphigoury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Casablanca Fusion, Historical, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury
Summary: "Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, he walks into mine!"Arthur's old flame has arrived at Casablanca.





	[ART] Of All The Gin Joints! (Remix It Again, Sam)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We'll always have Paris.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837182) by [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter). 



**Author's Note:**

> For Camelot Remix 2019  
> Thank you so much to my beta! Big hugs for lighting a fire under my ass when it was needed.


End file.
